Not Angel, Nor Devil
by HazeAero
Summary: God and the 4 Satans weren't 5 but 1 being. Years after dying and reviving, Death, herself, found him. "You a being such as yourself," Death pointed behind the male, at a light, "Staying with a… a world like that, why?" "Why, is because… Mother is there." Death shook her head, "Bye then." A flash of crimson ignited. God-like not yet perverted Issei x Harlem M for gore and more -Aer
1. First and Early

_**.**_

_**"Not an Angel, Nor a Devil"**_

_Summary:_

{God and the 4 Satans weren't 5 but 1 being. Years after dying and reviving, Death, herself, found him. "You a being such as yourself," Death pointed behind the male, at a light, "Staying with a… a world like that, why?" "Why, is because… Mother is there." Death shook her head, "Bye then." A flash of crimson ignited…}

[God-like, not yet perverted Issei x Harlem.

_Mostly canon._

_Not an OC insert story._

_I don't anything except my crazy imagination._

_M for gore and more._

**_Only warning:_**

_**Gore and rape is present this chapter.**]_

†

* * *

><p><em>(Issei's DreamNightmare)_

A boy, which was only four, was watching from a closet behind two adults, one a beautiful female, and the other, a handsome man. One a beautiful loving mother and the other, a handsome charming father.

He was crying silent tears, his mother had told him to stay quiet, don't make a sound, no matter he heard and watched. He would be damn if he would betray his mother's wishes, especially if, by watching now, it was her last wish. Besides her unconditional wish for the boy to be safe forever and forever more.

A man and woman sat in a chair. From the eyes of the boy, the pair's backs were stable to the chair with nails snug in their backs. The chair was dripping red liquid or better wise known as blood. Blood had dripped down to the floor, staining the floor blood-red.

The boy was crying, he could understand, although just barely, that his parents were going to die, unless some super-hero came and rescued the family from the odd shadow being.

"Mom -"

"ARRGGH!" A piercing shriek of a woman nearly broke the ear drum of the boy's ears. The woman's body was pierced by a silver Rosario in her left arm.

The man in the other chair yelled out, crying for the shadow-like thingy to have mercy on his wife.

"Oh God, NO! Please don't hurt her! Kill me instead, please! Please!" The man's chair rocked back and forth, filling the blood puddle with ripples. "Stop! NO!"

The shadow-like man pulled out the unstained cross, letting the blood drain out and drip. The thing drew back the cross once again, and aim just underneath the hole it had made before.

"AHHH!" With the other hole made at insane speeds, the thing had made a bigger hole. Big enough to fit the boy's hands within or even the father's.

This time the shadow thing had not pulled out the ever-bleeding hole, but instead, dragged the blade-like cross down, cutting down the numbing arm.

"ARRRGGHHH!"

The flesh was being teared up with a noticeable sound. Muscles of the arm fell from the growing hole. Blood fell like a waterfall, making the pool of crimson blood increase in size and darken in color.

The man could not take it anymore. He puked, puked all over himself, and the floor. "BBBLLAHH!" The splashing of the after-food was sounded as it dripped of the man and into the ever-growing blood puddle.

And by this time, the lungs of the woman were starting to collapse on themselves. Sooner than later, the woman could not yell, only make hoarse noises. Noises similar to one of an old man. "Hhheee..."

The cross stopped at the wrist. Issei (the boy) could feel the shadow-like being look his way. He could feel it smiling, brimming with sick glee.

Soon, the woman could scream again. "AHHHH!"

The shadow had turned the sharpened cross to its flat side. Then it pulled bringing the arm up with it. And with one final yank, the scar-cursed arm flew off. The woman had her whole arm ripped off. A trail of blood had appeared in the way of the blood-gushing arm.

The man looked up just to see his wife's arm fly off. His chair's straps resisted him as the urge to cover his mouth, eyes and wife grew to an all new high. "Th-this is..." The man could not end his sentence. Another arm flew off.

"AHHHH!"

.

The area turned blank for a second, before the boy realized he was back in the same room. However, this time he was watching from a different point of view. Or a different pair of eyes.

Hopelessness was all the boy felt watching through these new eyes he had gained.

The boy felt a sudden shock with the new thought that now floated in her mind.

He did not like the thoughts as the first thing he thought.

The boy took notice that sight from his 'burrowed' eyes moved, to a much more horrifying one.

Then he felt everything, he was everything the man was. He was the man. He was his dad.

.

The man saw all hope disappear. His wife. His beloved and only wife disabled for no reason at all and now, from what they could tell, was about to be killed.

And there the he sat useless, utterly useless. He was full with rage. However, it all dissipated, as he realized, resisting and all hope was useless. The accursed straps of the chair, the pain of the nails, the burning sensation of all that, his darkening hope and his wife's easily ripped off arm made the man realized. Realized that pain he felt before was nothing compared to all hope lost. The man has never lost all hope in all his many years of living a life. If losing all hope felt like this, he would gladly die. Furthermore, he did not want to die alone. He wanted to die with his wife.

The man saw his wife eyes rolled back and eyelids close.

"She's dead..."

The man started to suffocate himself. Suffocate himself with his leftover puke. He shut his eyes. The blackness swept over him. Just before he fully killed himself he opened his eyes.

His armless wife was...

Was being raped by this...

This thing!

Oh, how the gods betrayed him. The man died, eyes open to the fullest, puke dribbling out of his mouth.

.

Issei world was blank again with a bared throat. And then he was back in the dreaded closet.

.

Issei stared at what the thing was doing to his mother. His mother was nude, and the thing was putting something into his mother's... Issei was not sure what to call the place. Where ever it was, was where the thing was putting the stick-looking thingy into his mother.

Issei saw his mother's eyes open. Bloodshot and bulging. Crying even more. She opened her mouth to yell. Shout curses to the world. Scream at her unbearable pain. Her unbearable shame. She mouthed the words 'Please, oh please, kill me now.'

.

Once again all turned black, much like before but there was pain, enormous amounts of agony.

All feeling including physical feeling, became his in that instant. He was not Issei anymore.

The boy realized he was not long a boy. He was that woman. He was his mother.

.

The woman could feel it. It felt nice. Felt nice with the thing within her. She felt betrayed. Her body betrayed her mind. She betrayed her husband, her only lover.

Her first lover now.

This thing was her second.

She wished she could puke, and follow her first lover's footsteps to kill herself. But, could not force herself to puke, or kill herself.

Stop breathing was out of the question because she would past out before she would lose all oxygen.

She could not choke herself with vomit either.

She lost her arms, but they strapped anyway.

She laughed at herself in her mind. The pitiful sight she must be. Getting raped, armless, bleeding, and crying.

Soon her amusement became sadness. She was crying so hard she wasn't. Shook so badly, she was still. Died so hard, she had not.

Her lungs were going to collapse any moment now.

She was glad she was going to die and go away from this humiliation.

Then she realized she was only here for her child's safety.

The birth of Issei was one of her favorite moments of her small handful. She could not abandon him; he was only but four years old. She would be damned if she let anything happen to only but much loved son.

But,

What could she do? She was armless. Tears finally came back. Her eyes watered. She was strapped to a chair, nailed to a chair. Her eyes open. Water fell at an accelerating rate. The thing was still above her, 'using' her numb body. She was unmoving. Tears blurred all vision. Her throat became dry she wanted to cry, everything she had, out. She could not move. And for that reason, she became so mad, fuming with rage. But, as before, her rage became great sadness.

She was useless. Utterly useless. She never felt more useless in life than now.

Even more than the time she saw a woman get ganged up on by multiple men.

Even more than the time she realized she gotten her family kick out of their house.

This was the feeling of hopelessness. The feeling her husband felt before he killed himself.

"SHHIICK!" The woman looked down slightly; she found the cross in her chest, in her heart.

.

Blood-curling pain gripped him at the last moment. He felt like dying, everything hurt.

Issei woke to find himself drown in a ocean of red. However, something crimson stood out. He touched it.

Issei reverted to his normal self and was back to the blood-smelling closet.

.

A whisper, barely a whisper, barely heard.

"It's too late anyway... Bye, my Issei."

The eyelids fluttered and slowed. The woman's face became paler, and paler. Blood soon stain the entire front of the woman's shirt. The eyes of the woman never did closed. Tears still fell.

'Mother is dead.'

"Mommy..." Issei could not believe his eyes. "Mommy?" Issei's eyes widen. He jumped out from the closet. "MOMMY!"

His four years of living with his family, disappeared from his mind. He could not remember, but he felt they were the most important people to him. He wanted to imagine they were smiling, clean and not bleeding. However, whenever he did, the faces of the two adults were blank. He fell to his knees. He could not remember his past. It all had vanished.

Issei knew this was his mother, but at the same time was not fully sure. Who was this person in the chair in front of him? Who was the male next to her? Oh, it hurt so much. He could not remember anything, from his birth to the moments just before his downright misery.

His tiny shaking became a quake-creating sob.

His silent cry became a loud cry of wretched grief.

His innocent confusion became an all burning pit of rage.

Issei had snapped back to reality after hearing a faint click.

A nail fell.

He watched bounce and bounce.

Another noise made him turn the deathly being.

The black figure had removed the thing from his mother and turn in his direction. Issei cowered, he was only four. His best and only friend had moved just the day before this. That broke him.

But this was overkill to the child's heart. His best friend was gone. His mother and father (if his hunch was right) died from a being that was not human. And now that same being was walking towards him.

Issei started to walk backwards to get away. He soon stumbled on his butt. The figure was still come toward him. Issei, in a mad rush to get away, used his small arms and hands to scoot himself backwards.

The thing lunged at Issei.

With just a centimeter away, a crimson light surrounded the boy. That light filled him in warmth, divine friendliness.

A man not much younger looking than Issei's father had appeared out of nowhere. Over his hand were two red-almost-black orbs with lightning trickling and cracking.

The dark crimson orb fell upon the red-head's finger and he then he flicked it.

It made a sharp, piercing sound as it flew at high speeds, but Issei could watch it. He could feel some familiarity in the killer object. Issei reached out, but before he could get up, the man touched his shoulder. Issei looked up and found him glaring at the monstrous thing. The man turned back to him, and smiled nodded with a no manner.

The black figure flew into a wall, cracking it.

"Are you okay?" Issei nodded, heroes are real?

"Are you a superhero?" It might have been a dumb question, one someone should not have not asked at this time especially, he might have laughed in the future if he remember this.

The red-headed man smiled gentle as he ruffed Issei's hair. "Yeah, I'm the strongest superhero out there."

"SHHERK!"

"Gah..." The red-haired man looked down to see a hand in Issei's small tummy.

Issei saw red, all red, why was this place red, all red?

Fires of black, red and green surrounded the boy. Issei reached out to the fires.

He never reached it. The fires swirled into 5 spheres. Issei tiled his head, did he do that?

Then the fire turned into five shadow-like being. Issei fell back in surprise and fear.

"No! Go away! Get Away!" The five figures jumped into him. Yes, into.

Then all turned black.

_(End of Issei's Nightmare/flashback)_

* * *

><p>"Huff..." A boy of 16 had just awakened in his empty house with a start. Issei that was the boy's name. He's been having the same nightmare everyday for years now. Issei got up from his bed. This room was his room from when he was younger. His room always reminded him of how he lived, lonely, and hard even though he was not living on the streets.<p>

He found money. Lots of it. It had started to run out recently, but enough to live for a few months, maybe a year, give or take. What a rich family, in a small cozy house... But, he always questioned, was this family his family? Were we a special family?

He studied hard to make his deceased and imaginative parents proud. After some time in elementary school, Issei left school all together but studied with the books in his house.

Books were abundant in his home. It was almost creepy that it had everything he needed/wanted to learn.

He worked some jobs over the summer to gain some money back he used to keep alive in his early age and as soon as he was old enough to do so.

Math was easy for Issei. He had to learn a lot of math once his food had started to run out.

And luckily for him every time he went shopping for food, it was the same place his mother, had taken him to, but he had not knew that. He thanked gods that someone knew him. Even if it was just a person who barely knew him.

So the first time he went:

_The salesman asked him, "Where's ya' mum?"_

_Issei faked a smile and his excitement; he jumped up and down, "I'm a big boy now! Mommy let me bring food all by myself!"_

"_Is that so?" The salesman smiled, gently, after filling a bag full of the usual things that the boy's mother had usually gotten._

Issei was a good faker, he wasn't sure where he gotten his acting skills from. But, it did not matter; he thanked his parents for at least giving him a surviving chance after disappearing.

He had somehow matured in the mind because he was much smarter and independent.

His senses were sharper. He could hear every little comment about him or something else when people whispered. He could see things from a much farther range and clearer, much like the eyes of an eagle.

His taste buds had not changed much, and maybe became more sensitive instead.

His sense of touch was much informative; he could tell what he was touching with his eyes closed.

His sense of smell was much sharper, very much; he had found a missing dog just by finding the dog's toy's smell. Then followed his nose.

He was stronger, just the other day, Issei had helped a guy triple his size move a box that weighted a large number of dumbbells. Issei had, much to his embarrassment, accidentally ripped his shirt off when he was trying to take it off. Also, if anyone looked behind posters of his room, there would be holes. Hole made from vented anger/sadness.

He could not take everything for granted.

Even with the food and money, Issei just ate enough to keep him from starving and was still left hungry at night. He always had a pit in his stomach, one that food could not fill.

It made him sad. Issei closed his eyes, feeling a nonexistent breeze flow by.

Something was missing from his life. He could not remember no matter how hard he tried. He always tried to imagine his parents, his old life but they have the same aftereffect: a massive headache.

It sadden him, he could not remember a single thing of his past. Issei felt his throat dry up with a grain of sand as water.

He could buy just about everything. However, he did not and ended up envying the one who brought whatever he or she wanted. Issei really wanted to buy toys, left and right. But did not. It angered him. He had a lot responsibilities, unlike other children his age.

It depressed him, he wanted to live like a normal person, have happiness. Issei felt his eyelids being pushed to open so his tears could fall.

He could leave, leave his past behind. He did not have anyone to talk to anyway. He did not have anyone to help him in his times of need. He did not have anyone who he could call a friend.

A friend was something everyone had. But he did not.

It made him hopeless. He was always forever alone. Alone was something he had been his whole life.

Alone.

Issei stood up, tears falling in streams down his face.

Issei turned around swiftly, before punching the wall in mad and sad frustration.

And followed the emotional punch with a despaired-filled moan, as Issei dropped to the floor in emotional and mental agony.

There Issei laid on all fours, sobbing in sorrow, trembling in pain and punched the floor in anger.

Sorrow that he was left behind alone with absolutely no one, no one to turn to or be loved by.

Pain that he was feeling for a reason unknown to him, unknown scared him, filled him with emotional and mental pain.

Anger that he was not able to keep himself from crying every day, angry that he could not remember.

All pain became sorrow.

He clasped his right fist into his left palm, and smashed them together. He let his head droop and fell upon his hands. Trying as hard as he could, he could not stop shaking. It frustrated him to no end then beyond. His frustration became sadness.

Every time he was mad or frustrated, it became sadness because he told himself, "If I have life like this, I deserve it." He did not know why he deserved it, but he did, or so he told himself. Living without someone and in loneliness brought him to think this insane thought and more. But, it was doing its job to keep him sane, well saner than just killing himself in every emotion possible, besides the happy ones.

Every time he was in public, he felt enraged, why couldn't he be 'normal'? Why couldn't he be happy? But at the same time, Issei thought he should not deserve happiness, but he still sought it.

He felt what was really disguised as sadness. Rage was something he would rather show than sadness. Weakness. But either way, he wanted to show neither, keeping is emotions locked up until he got home.

In his desperation, he thought he does not even a the worst life out there. All he lost was his memories, and his parents that were nowhere to be found. There are probably people who have much worst lives. People with no limbs, people who watched a loved one die, people who starve more than Issei does every day and many other things that happen to people to make Issei's life look like a happy, dream life.

That pissed him off. He felt he did not deserve all this. He did not deserve the better 'happiness' that he thought he should not have. Sometimes Issei wished he had the worst life out. Watch his parents die, live on the streets, get treated like trash or even worst, look ugly, stink worst than a skunk, those many more.

People that live like that should have and deserve his life. Issei would probably give his life willingly.

Issei's eyes widen. He felt a presents behind him. It was weird though, he _felt _something... He was sure of it.

He sat up into a sitting position, still with his back turned. He felt his tears dry a little. He turned slight and looked out of the corner of his eye.

"No one."

Issei sighed and decided that was enough crying. He open the window his room and stared out into the orange morning. The morning had always calmed him, but so did night. He stared at the sky, in a way that people would cloud-gaze or star-gaze. After a few moments he decided that was enough gazing.

Besides, he still had to get ready for his first day of second year of his high school. He was coming back into school after he left elementary school in the second grade. School seemed so foreign to him. So normal, he felt he did not deserve , could help but want it.

"Sigh... Whatever, let's just get this over with..." Issei walked into his bathroom after grabbing a towel.

.

Raynare stood in front of a house. She knew what had happen in that normal-looking house, it pained her. Pained her that she could have stopped it before whatever happened to the boy.

But, no.

She had done nothing; she knew a stray was on the loose and was in the house she now stood in front of. She had not gone into the house those years ago because she did not trust her powers. She was much more powerful than she let on and had a masterful façade to seem happy to her fallen friends. But, she could not control her powers. It scared her to think of the things she would do. That was also the reason she fell. She held herself higher than her God. She wanted to do what she thought was right, hide her powers and stay alive. Besides she knew that God had died a long time ago.

Raynare stopped her train of thought to stop herself before she got too emotional.

She had a mission today.

To kill the male within the house, Issei.

She had never killed, nor gotten a mission like this. But, for some reason she got this mission. She was determined to go through with the mission but was hesitant, she did not want to kill someone. She usually gets a mission to spy on someone who might have a sacred gear, maybe recruit him or her for something.

Oh then if killing one person is not enough, she had another mission,

Extract the sacred gear, Twilight Healing, from the nun, Asia

Extracting a sacred gear also meant to kill someone to have his or her powers.

Killing two people, she shuttered. She sighed and walked on. Walked on getting a plan to kill Issei Hyoudou.

"I bet you, it's because of my body..."

Raynare walked off, hugging her body.

.

A boy of 16 walked out his house with a pair of semi-informal and semi-formal clothing. An undershirt of red and an unbuttoned dress-shirt with a pair of fine dress pants.

He hummed a tune that kept him at peace. It was a happy one but with a sad feeling at the same time.

.

Finally, Issei after his walk made it to the gates of his new school. It was a school that was just for females, but just recently, was opened up to males. Issei chose this school as his own because he wanted one where he could actually learn more and show off a bit, why not?

Issei felt his shoes tap down upon the polished floor. Was he late? There was no one in the halls, why? He looked around, searching for something that could lead someplace else.

'Principle's room' was written over a arrow.

Issei followed the arrows on the walls to a pair of double doors.

"Knock Knock!" Issei knocked lightly.

Issei froze, what was he going to say? He had no experience, at all, on how to interact with other people.

Before he could come up with something to say, the door swung open. His eyes met teal ones.

The woman had teal eyes, brown hair and a beautiful figure. She was a drop-dead beautiful.

"Good morning, how are you today?" The woman ushered him in.

Issei stopped. He was not paralyzed in the prettiness of the woman, but his thoughts.

His mind wanted him to put up a serious and cool-looking face. He wanted to put up a normal face but how would his 'normal' look? He was not sure what to put up.

However, once again, the woman stopped his train of thought. "Are you a new student?" The woman stopped and stared just at Issei. "Oh! You're Issei!" The woman smiled as she remembered. "You weren't here for orientation." The woman turned on her wheeled chair to get off and open up some shelves to shuffle through paper. She threw up her arm in glee. "I have your things here!"

Issei was fighting in his mind, should he come and get from her hands or let her pass it to him? Issei thought it was a no-brainer and waited for her to finish whatever she's doing.

Issei was not sure how his face looked; he wondered what kind of face fitted him the most. A scowl? A smile? Maybe a firm line?

He went with a smile.

He was a gentle person. He just has some 'issues'. If Issei had not lost his memories and lived life he was supposed to without his missing 'life', he would have probably been a happy, out-going person. Furthermore, he lives a quiet life, but every morning he has an emotional and mental breakdown.

"That smile really fits you, Issei. I can tell you haven't smiled in a while now." The woman in front of him smiled matching her personality.

Issei felt a little relaxed, as he scratched at his cheek. "Yeah, I guess so." His attention was turned back to the paper. "Are those things all the things I need?"

"Yea." She paused to think of something, "Oh, if you didn't know, I'm the principle, Venelana Gremory, but everyone calls me Gremory-sensei."

"Ok, bye now, I gotta get to class, Gremory-sensei!" Issei turned form the door.

"Oh Issei, school does not open till a few minutes." Venelana sweat-dropped at Issei's sudden enthusiasm.

"Oh..." Issei put his hand to chin in a deep thought. "I hadn't eaten breakfast... So I'm just going to go home. Bye, Gremory-sensei!"

"Wait!" Issei turned with an eyebrow raised. "You don't have to go home for breakfast. I'll treat you something."

Issei was stunned, why him? "Why me?"

Venelana shook her head, "I just want some company, and you seem lonely yourself."

Venelana saw right through Issei, that scared him, "Sure!" But Issei agreed.

_._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Will edit later.<em>**

_I made this up as I went, but the idea (mostly) is that Issei is the original God and the original Satans._

_I have not read the light novel, so I have no idea what happens after the anime._

_I wrote this to get this story/story idea out my head, so the next update won't be anytime soon._

_Harem:_

_Rias G._

_Akeno H._

_Koneko T._

_Asia A._

_Raynare _

_Irina S._

_Xenovia._

_Ravel P._

_Gabriela._

_Serafall._

_._

_Till next update._

_[Words: 4,832]_

_-Aer._


	2. Past Reawakened

_**.**_

_**"Not Angel, Nor Devil"**_

"_I just want some company, and you seem lonely yourself."_

**†**

_[Ddraig is still Issei's sacred gear. Forgot to add that in the A/N from last chapter_

_Also, I don't only anything, except my crazy imagination_

**_Only warning: _****_M for Gore_**_]_

**†**

* * *

><p>At the front gate, Issei saw a person similar looking compared to Venelana, but with different hair color and age of course. "Sensei, who is that?" Issei pointed at the girl and her female companion.<p>

Venelana smiled once her gaze fell upon her daughter. "That's my daughter and your senpai, Rias Gremory." She then turned towards the other busty female. "That's her best-friend and your senpai, Akeno Himejima."

Issei stared for a second before regaining himself. "They're really beautiful."

Venelana smiled, "Perhaps, you want to say hi?"

Issei shrugged, "I don't know, sure? I mean I'm not good with people, and I don't want to embarrass myself..."

Venelana pushed him lightly forward, smiling even greater, "Come on, it'll be fun."

.

"Hey Rias, isn't that your mother?" Akeno found the gaze of two people just a distance away.

"Yea, but who's that next to her?" Rias felt a bit drawn to the male. Was he a person from the underworld? Some suitor, though she already has one? An aura of a devil was present. He's a devil for sure.

Then they saw Venelana pushed the male forward. As he stumbled towards the two females who were watching, he scratched the back of his head. He looked up to the females just ahead of him and smiled.

"I'm Issei. Please take care of me, my beautiful sempai." Issei bowed, showing respect. But while doing so, he felt foreign. He has never bowed, not in an 'I will never respect you' way but has never bowed in his life, or from what he could remember.

"Ara ara, look at my new kohai, what shall I do? He called me beautiful." Akeno smiled, placing her hands on her cheeks.

"Issei-kun, how are you today?" Rias replied to Issei in a much calmer method.

Venelana came up from behind Issei and spoke "Good morning, Issei-kun and I were just about to go off to some place for breakfast, care to join?"

Akeno smiled again, "Of course, I want to get to know my kohai more. Ufufu."

Rias looked at Issei for a while, "Oh, I shall too." The drawing effect from Issei to her made her think, did she know him?

'He looks like him, but more grown up, I supposed. Same hair color, same eye color. Isn't hiding the fact he is a devil. Is this _my_ Issei?'

Distant memories phased through her mind.

_(Rias's Flashback)_

"Woosh!" Air of red bursted into the room Rias was in.

'Onii-sama is home!' Rias jumped up and down, she could not wait for her older brother to come home!

"Grayfia! I need to get this boy to the healing center now!" Rias found her brother yelling orders as he fazed into the room via portal.

"Why is Onii-sama yelling? Did something bad happen?" Rias looked closer towards her brother with curiosity and confusion.

Rias imagined the worst thing that could happen. Rias imagined a big, bad dragon eating someone, blood gushing everywhere, like the movies she had seen before.

Rias shivered, "Probably not."

"Onii-sama, what wrong?!" Rias grammar was not fully developed yet, and so messed up while talking.

Then, she noticed a boy, around her age, maybe younger, was in her brother's arms. There laying, bleeding, crying.

"Mommy... Poppa... I want... Why... Is this, no... but..." were the words Rias could make out before her brother drowned the boy's noise with his yelling/ordering.

'Why was this boy bleeding, crying and in Onii-sama's arms?' She voiced her thoughts. "Onii-sama, who this boy?" Her brother looked down, slightly, and smiled sadly.

"He's a boy; he was attacked by a big monster because I failed..." The man of red hair bended down to Rias level and spoke again, "Rias, can you get more people to help?" Rias jumped up and down, happy to help.

"Yea! Anything for Onii-sama!" Rias dashed out of her room.

'Onii-sama never failed a mission before...' Rias thought grimly.

.

"Mommy! Onii-sama needs help!" The father of Rias was nowhere to be found, and Rias had just found her mother.

"And what exactly does your brother need help with?" Venelana picked up her child from the floor.

"Onii-sama told me to get help! So here me are!" Rias's mother laughed a bit from the bad word usage, but soon frowned at the context of the words.

"Ok!" Venelana held her young child into her arms, and exclaimed, "Point the way!"

And Rias did, cheering all the way because she had gotten help.

.

Venelana and Rias bursted into the room where Rias's older brother was. He was crying. This confused Rias no end. To her, her older brother was an all-powerful older figure.

"Onii-sama, I-"

"Son, what's wrong?" Venelana repositioned Rias in her arms so she could gently hug her crying son.

Rias followed in suit. She gripped one arm to her chest, hugging like he was going to disappear. "Onii-sama, please no cry." Rias started crying herself, her vision blurred as her tears came out.

However, soon she was blinded as a light ignited.

She heard voices. Two to be exact, one female and one male, both adults. It was not her father or her mother, but two other people, from what she could hear.

"You a being such as yourself... Staying with... that world, why?" The female's voice carried in the seemingly forever-stretching room with her prowess deep in her voice.

"Why, is... because Mother is there." The male's voice sounded, an all-powerful voice.

The female's voice carried again, "Bye then."

Rias found herself, being drawn to the voices, very much literal. Two shadow-shrouded beings in the light looked upon the Rias, and that made Rias freeze.

Or so she thought.

Rias had her hands in front of her. And in those two small hands were 16 not 15 chess pieces. Rias wanted to open her mouth. Ten of the sixteen pieces disappeared and the other seven fell into her hands.

.

Rias in real life froze. She froze staring directly at Issei. Issei froze too, staring right back. Unlike Rias, Issei was not having a flashback. He was just standing there, his eyes blank, his body stoic and robotic.

.

But, soon both their worlds were rocked and black.

(_Another Flashback)_

"Gremory-sama... C-Can I h-hug... you...?" The whole question was almost a silent whisper, a normal human would not hear the statement, even if standing right next to the young boy. But Rias, being a supernatural being that she is, had enhanced hearing and heard the whole thing.

Issei, her adorable pawn, just one year younger than Rias, was tearing up. Issei only five was much smarter than Rias and other people older than himself. Rias always insisted he call her 'Rias' or at least 'Rias-sama' if he did not want to drop the '-sama'. However, Issei never did. He was a secluded young male, who kept to himself and by himself. He always ignored the teasing and conversation from anyone, only using words if needed. But his sentence were only at least a few words none more than fifteen. Rias still has yet to see a sentence more than the said number.

But, this shocked Rias. Issei wanted a hug. From her. Nonetheless, she followed Issei request, besides this was one of the small amounts of times Issei asked for something. And that feat was such a rarity because this was a first time he asked for anything.

Rias took the boy into her arms, making sure to pat the back of the now crying child. She patted and rubbed the boy's back to soothe the weeping male.

"Gremory-sama... I want to remember... I can't, my head hurts really badly... I want to cry everyday because it hurts... Can you help me... _Rias_?" The boy's body froze. Shocked from Issei calling her by her name, Rias had the boy fall from her arms. However, the boy remained unmoving.

Rias froze too. Issei had realized that his memories were fake. It pained Rias that Issei was hurt because her family had chosen to seal his memories. Rias was one of the reasons of Issei's, her only pawn, pain.

"Issei-kun?" Rias gently tapped the boy.

Energy exploded from Issei, holy and unholy energies. The two energies hit Rias backwards, slamming her into a wall. The hit kept her barely conscious, and left her slumped there, against the wall. "Issei-kun..."

A pillar of one color, red, shot straight up, burning holes through the floors of the castle. Another pillar shot up again, but this time three. One of an ungodly black. One of a holy yellow. One of a rejected gray. All thinner then the big red. Rias could only stare, where did all this awesome energy come from? Rias urged herself to move, throw herself towards her pawn to save him. However, she was frozen with some emotion she could not describe when she first saw the holy and the unholy pillars of power first appear.

It was the dark of a demonic being but the light of a godly being.

Forever rivals, or that's how many sought to think.

Rias felt this knowledge, felt the world around her. Everything seemed different, everything so diverse from how she saw it as a young child. But she never remembered seeing this. Rias tried to cut off the flashback, but she could not. It was as if she was sucked into and struck in the vision.

But, then she saw her Issei. She wanted to save him. She tired her best to move. She could not.

Moments of trying and failing to get to Issei, even if she was in a vision, she still wanted to save Issei. However, soon she was blinded. Thoughts came into her head.

"A room of dark is empty. A room of light is not. Dark is the negative of light. But light is not the negative of dark. A light needs power, and energy. Dark does not require anything but the absent of a light, power, and energy.

Yet, light thrived, lived, became. Light was an unknown since an inferior (light) thrived while the unknown of dark shriveled, almost as if willing to.

It was two unknowns plus two. A gray and a red pillar.

The gray of rejection was screaming in pain. Agony and sadness. Hopelessness and misery. Gray a color in which two unknowns became one but two. Gray was the opposite of gray. Gray was forever alone. Alone on the thin line of which the light and dark were never to meet, but combine."

The thoughts in her head stopped. But it kept Rias wondering, 'What about the big red pillar?'

All turned red and she felt the opposite of how the gray light felt. But red is not opposite of gray. For she felt warmth, like when she hugged Issei.

_(End of flashback)_

Akeno stood in front of her best friends face. Why was she froze? Akeno waved her hands in front of her master's face.

Nothing.

She snapped her fingers in both ears. "Click!'

Nothing.

Rias's mother watched all three teenagers with great curiosity and worry. She watched as Rias and her soon-to-found pawn froze. She then watched Akeno try to grab Rias attention. Venelana turned back to Issei.

She opened her mouth in shock. He was spasming on the floor. Ever so silenly even her highly trained ears hear not even the slightest noise that notify that he fell and was now shaking like a cold animal.

_(Issei's Mindscape)_

Red was all Issei could see. There was red flames, red blood but what stood out was a crimson something. Issei reached and touched. The material was as fine as silk. Maybe even silkier.

But it vanished. And flames of red surrounded him. Something shot out of the flames. Something that was moving at high speeds, and was shining and twinkling like a star.

It hit him, stabbed him. Pain hit him.

He dropped on the invisible black plane. He had spasms, shaking like he was in unbearable freezing weather. The flames disappeared; he wanted to wonder where could have the flames gone to. However, he could not; the shocks of pain were stopping him from thinking. Nothing was in his mind, but the shocks of unbearable pain that came one after another.

He vomited, it disgusted him. He felt weak. Something clicked in his head. He vomited again, had the urge to rip his accursed arms off. He felt like he was being strapped to a chair. He felt wet.

He lifted his shaking hand to find blood. He looked down to see a cross like thing locked in his heart. He thought the pain he felt was pain. But this was overkill.

He shook, convulsed, and twitched. There was nothing he could do. Absolutely nothing. Something dug into his back, something sharp. The pain was multiplied by over 9,000 times and then some.

Wasn't he supposed to be numb now?

Issei could feel every little detail of pain. From every tiny atom being sliced, but not giving away to explosions, to the lightning spikes of pain that traveled up his nerves.

Issei's head dropped as he felt every bit of pain. He still has yet to die of blood loss, but he already loss twice the amount of blood he had in his body.

"_I-I give..._"

()

"Thump!" Venelana jumped slightly, everything was getting so creepy.

She turned and saw her daughter do the same as Issei.

_(Rias's Mindscape)_

From Rias's end, it was not much different. It was pain but not physical pain, but mental and emotion pain.

Rias's mindscape was black, then gray, then white, then red. The cycle kept circling and Rias found herself being on the edge of insanity.

Much to her relieve, it stopped on red.

There she found a body a familiar one, Gasper, her vampiric bishop. Rias flipped over Gasper because his back was turned.

A sight she wished she never saw was sighted by her.

Gasper's fangs were snapped in half with the broken tips on the floor. The eyes of the vampire were missing, with gore and blood still dripping out of the two empty sockets. The nose of the young boy was bitten off and spat onto the floor. The tongue of the bishop was lying under him, soaking in blood much like a sponge.

Rias wanted to vomit right then and there but she felt hallow metaphorically and physically.

But then, Rias found herself in another predicament, she was drowning in blood. She swam and swam, but nowhere is where she had gotten to.

Kiba and Koneko were just a distance away. She just hoped they weren't in any condition like Gasper.

Her prayers weren't heard by any.

Rias went over to Koneko and gently rolled her over. A horrid sight indeed.

Koneko had her cat ears ripped off and shoved into her deformed mouth. The cat tail of the white-now blood-red girl was wrapped around her neck in a tight chocking manner. The eyes of the petite girl were gorged out, in the way Gasper's was. The legs of the devil-yokai hybrid were snapped in all the wrong places, like a broken chair. The fingers of the girl were stabbed and ripped off her hands. Then were stuck in her legs like nails in wood. The elbows of Koneko were in her side while her hands were bent backwards.

"Oh Satan... Oh my Satan..." Rias fell back she was mad beyond belief but her sadness far out done her anger.

Really Rias was actually angry with herself. The King is supposed to protect all their pieces and they would do the same. But she failed Koneko and Gasper. And soon Kiba, if her very correct hunch was right. And very horrific.

Rias turned over Kiba.

Tiny cross-like knives were locked into Kiba's body from head to toe except his nose, ears and heart. A circle of knives was made around Kiba's heart. Rias dared touched with Kiba over her lap. The whole chuck fell. The skin, muscles, veins, blood, and heart all fell onto her. It made a 'spish' noise, making her swallow vomit. She forced herself to look at the rest of Kiba.

There were nine crosses in both eyes. His mouth was sown with multiple blood-dripping knives. Sown with the mouth was Kiba's nose. The holes that the nose was supposed to cover were filled in by more knives. Scanning lower, Rias found more knives, and more knives. At the fingers of both hands, was one knife that had crushed fingers so they would fit onto the knives for both hands.

Rias made herself stopped she couldn't take this anymore. Her saneness was diminishing, she had the sights of all her dead peerage besides Issei, burned into her mind. She could not even close her eyes, or else the pictures would haunt her.

She was on her knees, arms lying at her side, with her ever crying face drooped down with the rest of her head.

Her lips twitched then opened.

"_I-I give..._"

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><em>AN:_

_I'm sorry if the chapter made no sense. The chapter may change. I made this all on a whim; I'm not even sure what I wrote. And so, I apologize if you do not understand this chapter._

_This might help if you don't understand:_

_Rias has two flashbacks, both being of her past with a boy who resembles Issei, a lot and is Issei. In the first it explains how Issei is already a devil. He was reincarnated with the 16th piece, the Wing Piece (will get into detail in a later chapter) and the eight pawn pieces. It was ten pieces that disappeared because she got the King piece for herself. The two beings in the first flashback were Death as from the summary and some mysterious person. _

_The second flashback was Rias being asked to help Issei. Issei had an emotional melt down from a 'block' in his past. The melt down causes something within him to snap. Rias watches as he releases huge amounts of energies. Rias doesn't remember that part where light goes everywhere. Rias realizes somethings._

_After the flashbacks Issei and Rias fall into a short coma, filled with spasms and convulses._

_._

_As for some reviews,_

_As I said at the beginning of the chapter, Ddraig is still Issei's._

_Adding Serafall would not be a problem, I could probably portray her easily._

_I thank the reviews who had told me Venelana's hair color. I had just looked up DxD Rias's Mother, and Venelana came up. I supposed that their hair color were the same since they were mother and daughter._

_I thank those who review._

_Thank you._

_._

_I might change the story line and the summary. So instead of having Issei as God and the four original Satans, I might change it to Issei being God and have him being the father of the four original Satans (but not as God if that makes any sense). I probably won't do it, but that's a good story line, I guess?_

_Should I add familiars?_

_I still haven't read the light novels. I've heard that Issei goes the underworld again with Rias, and meets her parents then fights some guy or something, am I wrong?_

_I will edit later, as usual. I apologize for any mistakes, I rushed because I haven't updated in some time, like with all my other stories._

_._

_So till next update._

* * *

><p><em>[Words: 3,383]<em>

_-Aer._


	3. Bond Renewed

_**.**_

"_**Not Angel, Nor Devil"**_

"_I-I give..."_

†

_{After editing some of the second chapter, I posted the wrong thing... It's fixed now though._

_Issei actually took up 9 pieces; 8 [Pawn] pieces and 1 [Wing] piece. The tenth piece was the king piece that was given to Rias._

_Akeno's reviving is after the reviving of Issei, so her small part is gone._

_Also, I don't only anything, except my crazy imagination_

_**Rating: T for mild & short gore**__}_

†

* * *

><p>Akeno stood over her spasmodic [King]. "I-I-" Akeno turned towards her master's mother, "What happened?" One minute everything was fine and the next, there are people on the floor.<p>

Venelana could relate to Akeno, "I-I really don't know..." All she knew was her child was in pain along with Issei.

Akeno could only sweat drop at the non-helping answer. Akeno bent down on her knees and poked Rias, and by doing so, burning jolts of pain hit her. Akeno looked over to her new yet old kohai. "Issei..." She wanted to learn more about that devil before her, but her king was her main priority.

"Akeno ready a portal, I'll try something to reduce their pain." Akeno nodded, while the woman of brown hair chanted some words. And Akeno turned to do the same but for a different cause.

.

Akeno stood a few feet away to give a person, who was like a mother to her, space to help her master and someone else. She placed her hands in front of her and palms touching. Then soon, a red light emitted from her hands and the floor. The portal should be able to support four people.

She turned back to see the three of them gone. "Maybe they turned invisible?" Akeno only came to that conclusion to push down her still growing worry.

Akeno waited patiently for the three bodies to come back to her eyes. She had never seen that male before. People who wanted to get engaged to Rias were usually famous or just public people who had their eyes caught by Rias. Or they got discouraged because they had found out that she was already engaged to a person, Riser. However, the male, Issei, was not famous for being a devil that she knows of (for all she knew it could be a fake name) or a face of the many she had seen. It could be that she had seen face once but could not remember it with all the other faces.

No.

It was something else. The boy didn't even know the names of the two. She heard the boy ask Rias's mother. There was something wrong with that boy. It was not all that bad, but Akeno was not sure if it was good too.

Akeno face scrunched up as she looked for a connection between her best friend and that boy. He was a devil who does not know the heiress of Gremory. "A picture!" Akeno exclaimed, she thought maybe they were childhood friends, although that was very much unlikely.

While chanted the word 'picture' in her mind, she 'browsed' through the pictures she had seen in the Gremory's residence.

She saw a picture of a boy, brown hair, brown eyes, and not looking in a good mood. Then many other pictures followed. She stopped them and mentally made herself rewind the pictures.

The boy had brown hair, brown eyes, and his emotions were ones he was hiding. That was a boy who had a similar appearance to Issei. Also Issei was also hiding his emotions. He faked some happiness, but by no means did he want to or did it to be rude.

Another picture, Rias looking cute and hugging a boy about her age from behind. She had her face pop over the boy's left shoulder. The boy had the same expression again. A bored and almost emotionless one, there was a phantom of a smile.

She also read his mind; her kohai did nothing to hide anything like he did not know she could not read minds like most if not most devils.

A thought that he said popped into her mind. 'I don't belong here.' It was a mysterious statement indeed.

Something was wrong, either that boy in the pictures was not her kohai or something happened. He should be able to remember Rias when they had met Akeno knew that her new master was keeping a happy front to sooth her own worries when they first met. Rias was hiding something behind the smile and had kept it up for both of they're sakes.

Akeno then realized something. That boy still is the [Pawn] of her master. Not 'one of her master's [Pawns]' or _was_ a [Pawn] of her master but _is_ the [Pawn]. A prodigy that had taken eight [Pawns] and that is almost equal to the [Queen], nine. But Akeno had told herself she was not that strong either. And to take eight [Pawns] at such a young age either meant he was strong which was very unlikely, or had a super OP [Sacred Gear]. She heard stories about that boy. He was so powerfully smart and so deathly mute (he was not though). His true strength so mysterious it was scary. So scary, he never used demonic energy to defeat someone.

After she came to that conclusion of the boy's identify, among other things, then a light bursted to life.

"Akeno!" Akeno almost jumped at her name being called out so suddenly.

"Yes!" Akeno blinked a few times to regain her sight.

There, she saw Venelana holding a rune in each hand and above the said runes, were two bodies. One female and one male. One master and one servant, if her very true intuition was correct. "Is the portal still ready?" There was a slight limp in her best friend's mother's step, small but noticeable. Something happen again?

"Yes," was how Akeno responded before moving out of the way, so Venelana could walk onto the portal.

Venelana stepped onto the portal and Akeno followed while she got the portal ready to transport, once again.

.

"Whooosh!"

They were transported to the room that belonged to the Gremorys, the lively (living) room. "Akeno."

Akeno turned around to look towards Venelana, "Yes?"

Venelana held out her hands and passed the rune to Akeno. "Take her and please tend to her."

"With pleasure." Akeno took the rune and Rias moved to above the hybrid of fallen and devil blood. She then bowed after taking the rune gratefully.

.

Venelana walked out in a prickle.

The boy was the cause of a lot of trouble, unintentionally or not.

He had come back with a fatal injury, indirectly causing her son to cry.

Staying quiet for his time stay at the home, which caused many to say things about the boy and that made his teasing grow more.

Then his prodigy like mind was found out while at learn at such quick rate on etiquette and devil stuff. Those led to the whispers growing and his slight fame boost in growth too.

Soon, he saved a pure-blood devil from one of the 72 pillars of Hell from devil-hunters named Ravel, who was just a year younger than him. Ravel had told everyone that he had done it bare handedly and magic-lessly. And he still obliterated four highly trained hunters, wordlessly. His fame grew to a new high and a new newline title: "A New Gremory Prodigy: Following the Luficier's foot steps."

The fame that kept growing made some want to check out the boy for competition, engagements, or just to see the 'mind' for themselves. However, the problems were how to keep people from coming, sneaking in, and contacting the house. Keeping people from sneaking in or coming was easy but it cause extra work for the maid and servants. The contacting to her house was getting on her nerves; some messages were just a word.

Then when the sudden energy of awesome amounts popped into life, she just knew it was him and was right to think. Her daughter was also with him at the time, so it made her worry triple as she did not get there in time. And after the sealed doors opened, both boy and girl were bruised and out cold.

Then one day he had just dropped, almost dead. And they figured out that the supernatural things were having a massive toll on his body, mind but mostly soul. They had to part the two adorable children. It made Rias cry and hug him more than ever and selfisher too. Issei just sat there, his feelings were somewhat neutral, but naturally he wanted to be with her savior/master that had saved from his own powers and death. But, it wasn't meant to be.

Rias just cried and cried. And Venelana just watched. There was not much she could do. It was either that something happen to Issei; most probable thing is something bad or he goes back to Earth, with fake, gone and/or new memories.

No one could even tell Rias where Issei was, she had not learned about the move made for the [Evil Pieces], where two pieces switch places. She could not teleport unless she learned some new spell or knew where exactly where he was. She even threatened servants to tell her and that ended in one big disaster.

Soon, Rias stopped talking, stopped everything. Then the next thing anyone knew was that she had teleported off to some place. However, of times she had teleported away she finally brought back someone, a girl, Akeno Himjima. Soon, Akeno had mended Rias's heart, mind and soul.

Venelana could not help but think it was the wrong decision to part Issei and Rias, now that she thought about it. But, at the time, it looked like the best answer unless someone wanted something to happen to Issei, it was unknown if it would be bad or something else.

Venelana had finally found it to the room she wanted to get to. Issei's old room. She renovated the room for Rias, so when she gets Issei back, he will not have a boring child room. But Issei had done none to complain.

The boy was almost unreadable for the most part.

A boy, furthermore a child, should not be as unreadable as he was. However, now that she met Issei again, she could say he changed, dramatically almost.

The female head of the Gremory family finally made it to the room of destination.

"Click." She softly closed the door.

The room was neither dusty nor dirty. It was spotless actually. Every once and a while Rias comes to the room and just sits on the bed. Sometimes when Venelana checks on her, Rias is just staring at the wall opposite from her, emptily.

Venelana then went up to the bed and Issei follow in mid air. The female placed the run on the bed and crushed it there, letting the brown haired male drop onto the bed.

Venelana sighed, "What am I going to do with you?" She grabbed a chair and sat it near the bed.

Right now, Issei is the cause of his own and Rias's pain.

Rias's mother put a hand to the chest of Issei and chanted soft words. She suddenly stopped and fell put and slumped down against the chair beneath her as a light grew out of Issei's chest.

_(Issei's Mindscape)_

Issei in a slumped formed looked up in pure terror. Someone was there to see him show some kind of sadness. Someone was here to torture him, to kill him.

"Whooosh!" Invisible winds blew as Venelana made an entrance.

The brown haired female looked down to her true wings revealed. Demonic wings all black, almost like looking at an eternal crater full of midnight shadows. There were two pairs of six wings making a full count of twelve. An astonishing amount. However, she knew she was not that strong anymore. She may have twelve wings, but no one said that wings disappear as you grew weaker.

Venelana then took a step forward, stepping out of a non-transparent shadow formed her aura. She found a chair and a figure on the chair. Brown hair lifted and shining brown eyes leered right at her. Brown hair and brown eyes.

"Issei-san?" Venelana cautiously walked up to Issei.

It was not that she was scared, it was that the setting of the 'dream'. For all she knew, it might not even be Issei or a person.

The eyes lost their glow once Venelana spoke. The figure's hair covered its eyes again, and its head drooped. The black room then became white and red. White walls, a white ceiling and a mostly white floor. A puddle of a suspicious red was form with color came to the room.

"Hah!" Venelana gasped. Venelana had never read Issei mind before but actually being in it. What was wrong with this child?

Two people in chair phased through the blood puddle in the floor. As the blood fell from both of them, their figures became more profound. It was one female, one male. Both torture beyond belief.

Venelana covered her mouth. She fell to her knees. The female figure had it harsh. No arms, a hole where her heart was, and eyes wide open. That was not right. The devil of twelve wings pushed harder against her mouth like she was pushing the urge to vomit.

The figure, which was in the room foremost, looked up yet again. It was Issei, Venelana was right.

"I want..." Issei stopped and tried to think a way around his statement. He did not want her to know, it was going to make him all shy again. However, he needed, not had the urge to but needed to hug... Rias.

"Venelana-sensei..." Rias's mother had gotten up, and walked towards him.

"Shhh, Issei-kun... Of course you can hug her." For some reason, that made him so happy. So blissful to be alive right now. So everything. He just let everything go, and cried like a dam.

"Like every morning."

Issei's eyes widen even if he was still crying as he heard the sad but true statement.

"I-I-I-" Issei wanted to say something but something was stopping him.

"Shhh... You don't need to say anything." A red light devoured them all and Issei and Venelana woke up.

So many things hit him at the last seconds in a mental way that is, like memories.

.

Two mini tornadoes made up of energies bursted forth, in the awakening of two waking devils. However, they were of two different sizes. The bigger energy twister came forth through the bed and the other came from the soon-to-be broken chair.

"Gremory-sama, I-I'm sorry." A silent yet power-packing voice spoke through the bigger cyclone.

"Issei-kun, I'm just going to go to sleep, Uuuu~" Issei sweat dropped when his master's mother just ignored him and fell asleep after yawning like a child.

.

Akeno shuttered, two powerful-no scratch that, two over powered energies just appeared in the residence of the Gremorys'. The house shook and it took Akeno all not to accidently tilt the rune and make Rias slip off the rune's invisible platform.

Finally Akeno made it to the bed, for some reason she felt like it took much longer than it should to get to a bed just a meter or three away.

Just as Rias touched the bed because Akeno tilted the rune over the bed, the greater aura came towards Rias's room. Akeno's eyes widen, was there an unforeseen attack?

"Click!" The room of Rias's had its door closed, but Akeno never heard it open.

Akeno turned around and got in a fighting stance. It was Issei. Issei was attacking?

"Issei-kun, why?" Akeno spoke sadly. She was outmatched. In maybe a second or less, Issei was already across the castle of the Gremorys'.

"Akeno-sempai, why what?" His tone flipped an 'ON' switch somewhere within Akeno, namely the 'M' switch.

Issei's tone was so powerful, it almost demanded her to get to her knees and fulfill her 'M' desires. She would have him pour candles all over her naked body; whip her ass till it was-No! This was not the time. Maybe next time-No!

Akeno pushed her legs together, and spoke in a slight quivering voice, "Ara ara, don't lie. Y-You know exactly what." Akeno said the statement, but yet, she was not really sure Issei knew what exactly she was talking about (nothing perverted, him attacking). His voice was so powerful but so faultless. The ultimate formula that was so unheard of.

Issei took a step forward, a small teensy-weenie step. "Akeno-sempai, I just want to help... Gremory-sama..."

Akeno heard the slight pause between 'help' and 'Gremory-sama'. Akeno wanted to questioned, why did he pause? But one look at Issei's eyes, she saw dampness, tears. She was hurting Issei by slowing him down. She realized there was no malice in his eyes or heart. She took one last step to see if Issei had any malevolence. She read his mind.

'I want to hug... _Rias_..."

There she had it.

Akeno looked over towards Issei with a slight smile, while moving out of the way. "Ok, Issei-kun, go hug, _Rias_. Ufufu!"

Issei looked over towards Akeno and smile in gratitude. But then he mumbled, "How does everyone know I want to hug, Gremory-sama?" Issei has yet to say Rias out loud again.

As Issei passed Akeno, he smiled much closer towards Akeno, showing off his cool side to Akeno. She responded with a blushed and walked out of the room. She trusted Issei to wake the 'sleeping beauty.'

.

Issei gathered himself over Rias. The position had him prone on his knees, legs, elbows and arms. His forehead was just above Rias and their noses barely allowed a speck of dust to past between. Issei could feel the soft and slow breathing of his master. Could hear the soothing beat of her heart.

He wanted to hug her so badly right now, but he was frozen by something. Not literally but figuratively.

Issei, afterward leaned on his left arm and with the other, he brushed hair from his beloved master's face. He did not know what attracted him to her. Was it because of her unmatchable beauty? Was it because his horrid past? Was it because of her massive charisma? It was something. Or maybe it was everything.

Whatever had magnetized him did not matter. It mattered that she was in pain and it was all because of him.

After thinking for a short moment, he stopped all thoughts and said one, "But what happens if she doesn't wake up?"

No! He should not have said that. He's going to jinx it! But, there has to be a way. However, he realized he had not tried one of his theories. He felt like a child for moment and could not hold himself back any longer.

He hugged her. The gentlest demonstrate of naive dedication, adoration, _Love_.

He felt arms wrap around him. He cried. The third time that day. But, this time it was full of joy. Similar to the second time he cried, but that second time still had the smallest sense of sadness. But third was the charm. She hugged back. He just _had _to flood himself with tears. It would not stop anyway.

"I'm hugging... _Rias_..." Rias's eyes widen as she fully awakened herself.

This voice. _His_ voice. "Issei..." Rias shed tears herself. Her adorable [Pawn] was back.

Issei lifted his head, "I missed, Gremory-sama..." Issei wanted to say something else. But he was not sure what that 'something' else was.

"I wanted to see you too, my adorable [Pawn], Issei." The bond between Issei and Rias was made the instant met now and in the past before.

_._

* * *

><p><em>Do you think I'm good at fluff? I don't know why Issei wants to hug Rias so badly... Do you?<em>

_I'm sure that Ch. 2 still doesn't make sense, and still has more mistakes._

_I changed chapter 2 a bit, not sure if it's significant enough that I should say..._

_Will edit later._

_Till next chapter_

_[Words: 3,456]_

**__Happy __Holidays__**

**__Happy New Years__**

-Aer.


End file.
